Estrangeiros em Ponyville
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Num internato, uma invenção que dá errado transporta um grupo de moradores para Equestria. Mais precisamente, para Ponyville. O que pode acontecer com essa turma enquanto estiverem nesse local cheio de pôneis? Narrado em primeira pessoa. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Estrangeiros em Ponyville**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tonya P.O.V.

Estava no meu quarto, compondo uma nova música, quando ouvi barulho de construção no andar de cima. Suspirei, irritada. Só tinha uma pessoa no internato que poderia estar fazendo esse barulho.

Meu irmão, Léo.

Ele sempre gostou de criar e construir coisas, por isso era considerado o inventor do internato, mas os barulhos que ele fazia nunca estiveram tão altos. Irritada, fui até o andar de cima e, quando estava prestes a bater na porta, uma explosão aconteceu e meu irmão saiu do quarto, cheio de fuligem.

**Eu: ***mais calma* Qual é o invento da vez?

**Léo: **Eu criei uma máquina capaz de mostrar programas de televisão.

**Eu: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Isso já existe, besta. Ou você esqueceu da própria televisão?

**Léo: **E tem uma que é capaz de mostrar todos os canais que existem no mundo?

Confesso que essa me surpreendeu. Nem mesmo as televisões por assinatura tinham todos os canais do mundo.

**Eu: **Ok, agora estou curiosa.

**Léo: **E eu aposto que todo mundo também vai ficar. Reuna todos os que ficaram no internato nesse fim de semana. Vejo vocês na sala pra mostrar meu invento.

Dei de ombros e fui chamar os outros que também ficaram no internato no fim de semana. Mas eu nem imaginava que essa invenção do Léo poderia mudar nossas vidas.

* * *

Essa é uma fic de fichas de My Little Pony, tratando de um grupo de "amigos" que acidentalmente é transportado para Ponyville graças a um invento que não deu certo. Não sei quantas fichas serão, mas garanto que não serão muitas.

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Espécie: **(pégasus, pônei terrestre ou unicórnio.)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupas: **(inclui a marca especial, a menos que use uma roupa que ela não aparece.)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras: **(caso queiram colocar algo que não pedi, como o relacionamento com alguns personagens.)

E aqui vai a ficha dos meus OCs:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Leonardo "Léo" e Antonya "Tonya" Talent

**Espécie: **Unicórnio (Léo) e Pégasus (Tonya).

**Personalidade: **Ambos são amigáveis e criativos, embora usem sua criatividade para interesses diferentes: Léo para a tecnologia, e Tonya para a música. Dos dois, Tonya que tem o temperamento forte, enquanto que Léo é bastante calmo, sendo mais fácil chover de baixo pra cima do que alguém conseguir irritá-lo.

**Aparência física e roupas: **Léo - é um unicórnio laranja, com olhos verdes por trás de um par de óculos e crina e rabo vermelhos, sendo que a crina é curta e com franja reta. Sua marca especial é uma chave de fenda formando cruz com um martelo.

Tonya - é uma pégasus azul, com olhos verdes e crina e rabo preto-azulados, sendo que lembram o cabelo da avatar Korra. Usa sapatos roxos em todas as patas. Sua marca especial é uma nota musical.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gostam de esportes e música (Tonya), de ler e inventar coisas (Léo) e de festas (ambos). Não gostam quando as coisas dão errado (Tonya) ou quando maltratam seus amigos (Léo).

**Medo: **de altura (Léo) e de escuro (Tonya)

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-Léo e Tonya não têm o mesmo sangue, ou seja, são meio-irmãos, e se preocupam muito um com o outro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Léo P.O.V.

Estava ancioso para mostrar minha invenção, uma das poucas que deram certo. Não que as outras não tenham dado certo, mas elas sempre tinham um "mas", e esse "mas" normalmente era uma explosão.

Quando a Tonya voltou, confesso que fiquei surpreso. Afinal, de todos os moradores que haviam ficado no internato, eu não esperava os que a Tonya tinha trazido para a sala: o tímido Elliot Frost, o arrogante Craig Regnard, a "imitadora" Alice Valente e o enigmático Lewis Martin (este sim que me surpreendeu, já que não enxerga).

**Tonya: **Foi mal, irmãozinho, mas estes foram os únicos disponíveis.

**Eu: **Tudo bem. Pelo menos alguém apareceu.

**Craig:** Que fique bem claro que estou aqui apenas por curiosidade. Quero ver se essa sua invenção vai explodir como todas as outras.

Se eu não fosse eu, teria ficado ofendido com o que ele tinha dito, mas é muito raro alguém conseguir me irritar. Principalmente com Alice imitando Craig como se fosse sua sombra.

**Eu: **Bom, vamos começar. Alguém aí tem alguma sugestão de programa?

**Alice: ***erguendo a mão* Eu tenho. Coloca aquele programa dos mímicos que passa no sábado de manhã?

**Eu: **E qual é o nome do programa?

Alice me disse o nome do programa e, tocando na invenção, repeti o nome. Em poucos segundos, apareceu o dito programa na tela do meu invento.

**Alice: ***olhos brilhando* Incrível!

**Lewis: **Eu não posso ver nada, mas pelas palavras de alegria da Alice, afirmo: sua invenção é um grande passo para o homem.

**Elliot: **Esse passo... está indo muito rápido...

Eu não entendi o significado dos murmuros de Elliot, até olhar de volta para minha invenção: alguma coisa estava errada. A tela mostrava diversos programas ao mesmo tempo e os passava muito rápido, como se alguém estivesse rebobinando um filme de vídeo cassete. Quando finalmente parou, uma explosão aconteceu antes que desse pra ver em qual programa tinha parado e atingiu a todos nós.

Depois disso, veio a escuridão.

Craig P.O.V.

Quando recobrei a consciência, memórias do que tinha acontecido vieram à minha cabeça: a invenção do Talent (sobrenome do Léo e da Tonya) havia dado errado e novamente explodiu, mas desta vez eu havia sido atingido. Talvez todos tivessem, mas eu ainda não sabia.

Abri os olhos e estranhei estar num quarto de hospital. Possivelmente alguém havia chamado a emergência, o que explicava como eu tinha parado naquele local, mas não era hora de pensar naquilo. Ao sentir que estava bem, tentei levantar e, pra minha surpresa, caí de cara no chão.

Parece até que eu tinha acabado de tropeçar nos meus próprios... cascos?

Assustado por ter cascos no lugar de meus pés e mãos, fui até um espelho grande que havia no local e estranhei: No espelho, havia um pégasus rubro, de olhos vermelhos, crina curta, bagunçada e preta, rabo também preto e liso e uma marca no flanco que parecia os cinco aros das olimpíadas. O tal pégasus usava uma jaqueta preta e listrada e munhequeiras nas patas da frente e de trás, só que as da frente eram mais pra cima.

Demorei, mas percebi que aquele estranho pégasus no espelho que não parava de me imitar... ERA EU! EU HAVIA ME TRANSFORMADO NUM PÉGASUS!

Por causa do choque, não havia percebido imediatamente que havia outros cavalos, ou pôneis, no quarto, deitados nas camas restantes: um pégasus, dois unicórnios e dois pôneis comuns.

A situação estava cada vez mais estranha. Ou eu estava sonhando ou tinha bebido e estava sofrendo alucinações.

**Voz: **Onde é que eu estou?

Virei a cabeça na direção da voz e notei que o outro pégasus tinha acabado de acordar. E, pela voz, era mulher. A tal pégasus era azul, com olhos verdes e crina e rabo preto-azulados, sendo que lembravam o cabelo da protagonista daquele desenho "Avatar: a lenda de Korra". Usava sapatos roxos em todas as patas e em seu flanco havia uma marca de uma nota musical.

Quando ela me notou, pareceu bastante surpresa, o que me fez pensar: será que os outros pôneis do quarto... era o pessoal do internato?

Tonya P.O.V.

Ao acordar e notar que havia um pônei pégasus me olhando, fiquei bastante surpresa. Afinal, esse tipo de pônei só existia na ficção, e mesmo que existisse de verdade, animais no internato eram proibidos! Apesar de eu não lembrar de ter um quarto no internato que lembrasse um quarto de hospital.

**Eu: ***confusa* Quem deixou você entrar?

O tal pégasus pareceu confuso, como se tivesse entendido a minha pergunta. Mas eu fiquei chocada mesmo foi quando ele FALOU!

**Pégasus: **Talent? É você?

Eu devia estar sonhando. Um pégasus falante! E ainda por cima, com a voz do Craig!

**Pégasus: **Sou eu mesmo, sua idiota: o Craig. Ou, por acaso, você não reparou na sua aparência?

Confusa, olhei pra baixo e notei que estava... AZUL! Sem falar nos cascos, no rabo e nas asas de galinha. Quase tive um treco: eu também era uma PÉGASUS!

**Eu: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Lewis P.O.V.

Acabei acordando de susto ao ouvir o grito que reconheci ser da Tonya, acompanhado de outros gritos que vieram segundos depois. Entretanto, havia algo estranho no ar: ou o meu nariz estava com problemas ou eu realmente estava sentindo cheiro de... cavalos.

**Eu:** Vós trazeis cavalos para dentro deste ambiente? Não sabeis que é proibido?

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ouvi Craig se pronunciar.

**Craig: **Ninguém trouxe animal nenhum, seu idiota! Nós somos os cavalos!

Quando ouvi esta frase, inicialmente achei que Craig estivesse louco. Mas quando toquei minha bochecha, fiquei um pouco assustado: era um casco tocando minha bochecha?

**Eu: **Ahn... Podem dizer para minha pessoa como está meu aspecto físico?

Léo, que percebi estar mais calmo, respondeu minha pergunta.

**Léo: **Você é um pônei terrestre com crina e cauda vermelha, olhos cegos, pelo branco, ainda está com seu cachecol verde e azul e tem uma marca de um ponto de interrogação negro em seu flanco.

Certo. Isso afastava a hipótese do Craig estar louco. E também do meu nariz estar com problemas. Segundo minha intuição, todos haviam se transformado em cavalos.

Alice P.O.V.

Nem acreditei quando me olhei no espelho. Estava com a aparência de um unicórnio com crina e cauda curta brancas, pelo negro, olhos verdes e com a marca de um coração rosa partido em meu flanco. Até eu tinha que concordar: isso era muito louco!

**Léo: **Se não tivesse acabado de me beliscar, acreditaria estar sonhando.

Olhei para Léo, que estava ao meu lado, e notei que ele era um unicórnio assim como eu, mas com pelo laranja, com olhos verdes por trás de seu par de óculos diário e tinha crina e rabo vermelhos, sendo que a crina era curta e com franja reta. A marca em seu flanco era de uma chave de fenda, formando cruz com um martelo.

**Eu: **Se é um sonho, eu estou gostando. Nós estamos tão fofinhos...

**Craig: **EU NÃO SOU FOFO!

Elliot P.O.V.

O pessoal estava tão ocupado brigando uns com os outros ou se olhando no espelho que nem iriam me ouvir. E eu também estava chocado demais pra falar alguma coisa. Afinal, eu estava com a aparência de um pônei terrestre preto, de olhos azul-escuros e crina e rabo parecidos com os de um pônei bastante familiar, só que roxo, preto e um pouco mais curto. Estava com um colete jeans, munhequeiras roxas nas patas e a marca no meu flanco era uma espiral.

Tentando entender a situação, fui até a janela e olhei pra fora. O local estava cheio de pôneis, mas nenhum humano, o que me deixou mais confuso ainda. Afinal, nunca tinha visto pôneis como aqueles que estava vendo pela janela.

Foi aí que entendi tudo: a máquina do Léo! Ela mostrava programas do mundo inteiro! Será que era possível? Será que... estávamos dentro de um programa de televisão? Mas qual programa mostrava um local cheio de pôneis?

**Lewis: **Sinto passos. Alguém está vindo para este local.

A afirmação de Lewis me fez despertar de meus pensamentos e olhar para a porta do quarto, assim como os outros. Por ela entrou outro pônei. Apesar da situação ser nova pra mim, entendi que era uma enfermeira.

**Enfermeira: **Vejo que já acordaram. Se sentem bem?

Todos nós fizemos que sim com a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Eu, pelo menos, não sabia. Uma vez que a enfermeira nos examinou e disse que estávamos bem, ganhamos alta e saímos do hospital, mais confusos ainda.

Léo P.O.V.

Uma vez que estávamos fora do hospital, caminhamos em silêncio e com dificuldade pela cidade. Afinal, agora estávamos andando com as quatro patas, e só eu já tinha tropeçado três vezes.

Tonya e Craig pareciam bem zangados com a situação, Alice não demonstrava uma reação diferente das que sempre demonstrava, e Lewis parecia neutro. Elliot, por outro lado, parecia nervoso e com cara de que queria dizer alguma coisa. Mas não tive tempo de perguntar nada, e nem ele de dizer, pois algo chamou a atenção de todos nós.

Todos os pôneis haviam se curvado de repente, e eu não estava entendendo o porquê, até notar uma alicórnio mais alta do que nós se aproximando. Pela maneira que se comportavam na frente dela, era como se fosse alguém da realeza.

Por essa razão, acabei ficando meio nervoso quando ela parou diante de nós.

**Alicórnio: **Vocês devem ser os pôneis que estavam no hospital.

**Tonya: ***tão nervosa quanto o resto* S-sim.

**Alicórnio: **Eu sou a Princesa Celéstia. Gostaria que viessem comigo, pois tenho que conversar com vocês.

Normal P.O.V.

Apesar da situação ser estranha para os seis pôneis, eles seguiram a Princesa Celéstia. Afinal, estavam numa cidade que não conheciam, com pôneis que não conheciam e com corpos diferentes dos seus corpos normais.

Que escolha eles tinham?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Princesa Celéstia P.O.V.

Uma vez que fiquei sozinha com aqueles estranhos pôneis, perguntei de onde eles tinham vindo. Afinal, eles eram muito estranhos, e eu estava começando a achar que não eram nem de Equestria.

Entretanto, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e eu não consegui entender nada, sendo obrigada a ver por mim mesma através da memória de um deles. Me aproximei do tal unicórnio chamado Léo, que aparentava estar mais tranquilo que os outros, e encostei meu chifre no dele, vendo suas memórias.

Confesso que não esperava o que vi: eles eram criaturas conhecidas como humanos e estavam ali graças à uma invenção ou algo do tipo que tinha dado errado e explodido.

**Eu: **Então é isso: vocês são de outro mundo e vieram parar aqui por acidente. Isso explica o fato de meus guardas terem achado vocês desmaiados na floresta e os levado para o hospital.

**Lewis: **Então é por isso que Vossa alteza sabe quem nós somos?

**Eu: **Exatamente.

**Tonya: **E como nós voltamos pra casa?

Essa era uma pergunta que eu não sabia a resposta, tendo que ser sincera pra responder isso. Claro que eles acabaram alvoroçados, e eu não os culpava, pois não é fácil estar num lugar desconhecido, muito menos com uma nova aparência.

**Craig: ***aparentando indignação* Era só o que me faltava! O que a gente faz agora? Não sabemos nada sobre esse mundo cheio de pôneis!

Apesar do jeito reclamão do pégasus chamado Craig, decidi dar uma "aula" básica. Falei sobre as espécies de pôneis, sobre o modo de vida, sobre as cidades... até mesmo sobre as marcas especiais, já que eles olhavam para os próprios flancos e não entendiam porque tinham aqueles desenhos.

**Alice: ***animada* Agora sim eu entendi. E gostei de ser uma pônei. Talvez seja divertido!

Quando a unicórnio Alice começou a saltitar de empolgação, não consegui deixar de dar um sorriso leve. Ela lembrava muito a Pinkie Pie, uma amiga de minha jovem aprendiz.

Léo P.O.V.

Uma vez que a Princesa Celéstia explicou o que precisávamos saber, ela nos levou até uma casa de dois andares em Ponyville, onde moraríamos juntos. Não que fosse um problema, já que morávamos juntos no internato.

Ela também nos deu uma quantia em dinheiro que nos ajudaria até termos um emprego, e logo entendi que, de fato, a vida que os pôneis levavam não era muito diferente da que os humanos levavam.

No caminho, também notei algo: Tonya estava tentando voar, e logo começou a competir com o Craig pra ver quem conseguia voar primeiro. Isso me fez lembrar que Alice e eu também tínhamos que treinar a magia de nossos chifres. Sorte a do Elliot e do Lewis de serem pôneis terrestres: não teriam tanto trabalho pra se acostumarem com a nova aparência.

Por falar no Elliot, este se aproximou de mim logo que a princesa saiu e finalmente falou o motivo pra estar tão nervoso antes. Foi baixo, mas eu consegui ouvir.

**Elliot: **Acho... que sei em qual programa sua máquina parou... sabe, quando ela explodiu.

**Eu: **E qual foi?

**Elliot: **Um desenho animado... chamado My Little Pony. Eu desconfiava antes, mas agora... agora tenho certeza...

Elliot P.O.V.

Eu precisava contar sobre minha descoberta pra alguém, então achei justo que fosse pro Léo. Afinal, ele era o criador da invenção. Sem falar que, como conhecia "My Little Pony", talvez pudesse ajudar e tirar dúvidas quando fosse necessário. Claro que, com meu jeito tímido, não seria tão fácil.

**Craig: **CONSEGUI! GANHEI!

A conversa entre Léo e eu foi interrompida com o grito de Craig, que estava se gabando por ter conseguido voar antes da Tonya. Claro que não durou muito, pois Tonya também saiu voando do chão e ambos começaram a disputar pra ver quem derrubava o outro primeiro.

**Alice: ***indo até nós* Ei Léo, acho que também temos que treinar nossa magia, não?

**Léo: **É, acho que sim.

Enquanto Léo e Alice se afastavam, eu fui observar a disputa ao lado de Lewis, que apenas podia ouvir os xingamentos e as batidas que Tonya e Craig davam um no outro.

Alice P.O.V.

Dentro da casa, Léo e eu tentamos levitar alguns objetos com nossa mágica. Léo que teve mais sorte ao levantar um vaso de flores, mesmo que tenha sido apenas alguns centímetros e por alguns segundos.

**Eu: **Acho que a prática leva à perfeição. Afinal, os unicórnios daqui fazem isso com naturalidade, não é?

**Léo: **Acho que sim. E com a habilidade que você tem pra imitar os outros, não vai demorar pra aprender.

Eu não entendia o Léo ás vezes. Ele aparentava tranquilidade até nos momentos mais inoportunos! Como ele fazia isso? Era parente de algum buda? Sem dúvida, ele e eu éramos completamente opostos: ele era calmo, e eu, agitada.

Não que isso fosse ruim, já que vivem dizendo que os opostos se atraem. Mas... espera: eu não estou atraída pelo Léo, certo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Lewis P.O.V.

Eu conseguia ouvir Léo e Alice treinando magia dentro da residência e, pelas risadas e conversa animada, estavam se divertindo. Não sabia a razão, mas senti uma certa... inveja?

Por que estava sentindo isso, afinal? O Léo era uma pessoa, ou pônei, legal! Porque eu estava com inveja dele estar se divertindo com a Alice?

**Voz: **Lewis?

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Estava tão distraído que nem tinha percebido a presença da Tonya atrás de mim.

**Tonya: **Está tudo bem com você?

**Eu: **Sim, está tudo nos eixos. Você não estava disputando "alguma coisa" com o Craig?

**Tonya: **Sim. Mas ele acabou ganhando. Eu ganho na próxima. *pausa* Quer ir comigo à cidade? Estou indo procurar um emprego.

**Eu: **Mas você não é muito nova para ter uma profissão?

**Tonya: **Pelos meus cálculos, todos nós temos idade para ter uma profissão. E o dinheiro que a Princesa Celéstia nos deu não vai durar pra sempre.

**Eu: **Acha que seremos animais quadrúpedes para o resto da vida?

**Tonya: **É bem possível. E aí, você vem?

Acenei positivamente, antes de ir atrás de Tonya. Felizmente, ela foi andando, ou eu não conseguiria ouvir o som de seus passos e saber para onde ela estava indo.

Pinkie P.O.V.

Era um dia como qualquer outro no Sugarcube, mas confesso que fiquei surpresa quando um pônei terrestre e uma pégasus entraram no local. Afinal, eu nunca os tinha visto antes.

Outra festa de boas vindas à caminho!

**Eu: **Boa tarde! Bem vindos ao Sugarcube!

**Pégasus: **Ahn... obrigada?

**Eu: **Vocês são novos, não são? Porque eu nunca vi vocês antes! E eu conheço todo mundo em Ponyville!

**Pônei terrestre: **Sim, somos novos na cidade. Sabe onde podemos encontrar um ofício?

Demorei um pouco pra entender o que ele tinha dito, mas quando processei tudo, entendi que eles procuravam um emprego.

**Eu: **No quadro de avisos, perto da butique da Rarity, sempre tem pedidos. Vão encontrar trabalho rapidinho! Ah propósito, eu sou a Pinkie Pie!

**Pégasus: **Eu sou Antonya Talent, mas todos me chamam de Tonya.

**Pônei terrestre: **E eu sou Lewis Martin.

**Eu: **Namorados?

**Tonya e Lewis: **Não!

Após responderem isso, ambos saíram do Sugarcube, e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir marotamente. Eles pareciam meio corados e chocados quando responderam negativamente.

Estavam com vergonha de assumir o relacionamento! Que romântico!

Tonya P.O.V.

Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida. De onde aquela pônei tinha tirado a ideia de que Lewis e eu somos namorados? Eu não gosto do Lewis dessa maneira!

Mas... será que ele gosta? Não sou uma amiga próxima dele, então não o conheço muito bem pra saber disso.

**Lewis: **Tonya, nós já estamos chegando?

**Eu: **Ah? O quê? *olhando em volta* Acho que sim. Vejo um quadro de avisos perto daquela butique.

Fui na frente, com Lewis me seguindo. No momento, eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra me preocupar do que com o fato de Lewis gostar ou não de mim.

Craig P.O.V.

Depois que eu derrotei a Tonya em nossa disputa pra ver quem derrubava o outro primeiro do céu, notei que ela foi falar com Lewis e ambos saíram juntos. Não que eu me importe. O que esses dois fazem não é da minha conta.

Minutos depois que os dois saíram, Léo e Alice saíram de dentro da casa.

**Léo: **Ué, onde estão a Tonya e o Lewis?

**Elliot: **Saíram... juntos...

Sério, o Elliot tem que aprender a falar feito gente. Ou melhor, feito pônei. Ele fala como se tivesse medo de acordar alguém num sono profundo!

**Eu: **Não sei por que está tão preocupado. A Tonya é uma pégasus! Ela pode voar e ver o caminho de volta caso se percam.

**Alice: **Por falar na Tonya, eu estive pensando: por que você gosta tanto de disputar com ela?

**Eu: **Eu disputo muitas coisas com muitas pessoas. A Tonya é só mais uma delas.

**Léo: **Pode até ser. Mas é com ela que você tem mais disputas. Tem alguma razão pra isso?

Confesso que a pergunta dele me deixou pensativo, e eu não consegui achar uma boa resposta.

**Alice: **Eu já sei! O Craig é apaixonado pela Tonya!

Meus olhos quase saltaram pra fora da cara. EU? APAIXONADO PELA TONYA?

**Eu: ***irritado* Não é verdade! Vai nevar no verão antes de eu me apaixonar pela Tonya!

Acho que minha resposta não os convenceu, pois Léo e Alice trocaram sorrisos marotos e Elliot me olhava de um jeito curioso, como se estivesse fazendo fisiognomonia pra ver se eu falava a verdade.

Maldito Léo! Eu não estaria nessa situação se não fosse ele e sua invenção ridícula!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Léo P.O.V.

Lá pelas 18 horas, minha irmã e o Lewis voltaram pra casa, mas eu não notei tão rápido, pois estava olhando surpreso para o céu. Havia anoitecido muito rápido! Num minuto, o sol estava no céu, e no outro, era a lua!

**Alice: **Vocês conseguiram trabalho?

**Tonya: **Definitivo, não. Mas achamos duas tarefas que podem nos dar um dinheiro extra e. Uma delas é numa fazenda, e outra é numa biblioteca. Alguém está interessado?

**Léo: **Eu fico com a biblioteca. Talvez tenha algo lá que possa nos ajudar a voltar pra casa. Você vem comigo, Elliot?

**Elliot: ***um pouco assustado* E-eu?

**Léo: **Sim. Ou minha companhia não te agrada?

**Elliot: **N-não, eu... eu vou.

**Craig: **Nesse caso, eu fico com a fazenda. Trabalho puxado não é nada pra mim.

**Tonya: ***sorriso maroto* Ah, é mesmo? Então ou vou junto só pra conferir.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir com o sorriso maroto de minha irmã e quando Craig engoliu em seco. Talvez ele tivesse falado cedo demais. Mesmo assim, fomos pra dentro jantar, antes de cair na cama. Seria um dia puxado no dia seguinte.

Alice P.O.V.

No dia seguinte, todo mundo foi acordado ás 7 horas da manhã, mas não estávamos tão cansados. Afinal, tínhamos ido dormir cedo no dia anterior. Após tomarmos café, Craig e Tonya foram os primeiros a sair, voando pra ver quem chegava primeiro, e Léo e Elliot saíram logo depois.

No final, só Lewis e eu ficamos sozinhos em casa.

**Eu: ***saltitando* Vamos ficar só você e eu até os outros voltarem depois do almoço, Lewis! O que você quer fazer?

**Lewis: ***levantando da mesa* Eu não faço a menor ideia. Você tem alguma coisa em ment... AI!

Levei um susto quando Lewis pisou no próprio cachecol e acabou caindo no chão. Felizmente, não foi uma queda feia, pois ele disse que estava bem. Mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo do cachecol.

**Eu: **Parece que seu cachecol estragou um pouco quando você pisou nele.

**Lewis: **E agora? Ele poderá ser consertado?

Naquela hora, fui consultar o mapa de Ponyville pregado na parede da cozinha e notei que havia uma butique. Quem sabe não poderiam dar um jeito no cachecol do Lewis.

**Eu: **Lewis, acho que encontrei a solução para o seu problema!

Empolgada, puxei Lewis pelo casco e fomos até a butique que vi no mapa.

Rarity P.O.V.

Naquela manhã tranquila, trabalhava em uma de minhas criações quando notei um pônei terrestre e uma unicórnio entrando na butique. Não os conhecia, então deviam ser novos na cidade. Já ia perguntar como poderia ajudá-los quando notei um defeito no cachecol que o pônei terrestre usava.

Meu Deus! Aquilo era um desastre da moda!

**Eu: **Por Celéstia, meu querido! O que aconteceu com seu cachecol?

Alice P.O.V.

**Unicórnio: **Por Celéstia, meu querido! O que aconteceu com seu cachecol?

"Querido"? Espero que ela o tenha chamado assim só por casualidade, porque eu não gostei nadinha dela chamar o meu Lewis de "querido". Espera um pouco: "meu Lewis"? Desde quando eu me refiro ao Lewis desse jeito?

**Eu: **É uma longa história. Viemos aqui ver se tem como consertá-lo.

**Unicórnio: ***segurando a ponta do cachecol com o casco* Claro que eu posso consertá-lo. Não tem nada relacionado a roupas que eu não consiga consertar.

Era impressão minha ou ela falava da mesma forma que o Lewis?

**Unicórnio: **Estou com alguns pedidos em andamento, mas o cachecol tem um defeito fácil de consertar. Amanhã mesmo vocês dois podem vir buscá-lo.

**Lewis: **Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

**Unicórnio: **Não me agradeça, querido, é o meu trabalho. Ah propósito, meu nome é Rarity.

**Lewis: **Eu sou o Lewis, e esta é a Alice.

**Rarity: **Prazer em conhecê-los.

**Eu: **É um prazer conhecê-la também, mas nós temos que ir. Não é, Lewis?

Lewis P.O.V.

**Alice: **É um prazer conhecê-la também, mas nós temos que ir. Não é, Lewis?

Eu não tive tempo de responder nada, pois Alice me puxou pelo casco e, ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando, deduzi que havíamos saído da butique.

Não estava muito confortável sem meu cachecol, pois o usava o tempo inteiro e nunca o tirava. Ri só de pensar o quando me parecia com a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que nunca tirava o capuz.

Felizmente, só seria por um dia. E isso não iria me matar, certo?

**Eu: **Alice, pode soltar o meu casco? Está meio difícil de andar com você segurando-o.

Alice não me respondeu, mas, pela forma que soltou meu casco, não estava de bom-humor. Eu não entendia o porquê, mas torcia pra não durar muito tempo.

**Eu: **Você... quer ir comer alguma coisa no Sugarcube? Tem uns cupcakes muito bons e...

**Alice: **Claro!

Senti ela me puxando de novo, só que desta vez estava empolgada. Não é que o mau-humor dela não durou muito tempo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Applejack P.O.V.

Eu jogava um jogo de ferraduras na fazenda contra a Rainbow Dash e, para meu azar, ela estava ganhando. Quando eu estava pra jogar minha última ferradura e, no mínimo, empatar o jogo, dois pégasus caíram com tudo no chão.

Antes que perguntássemos se eles estavam bem, ambos começaram a discutir um com o outro.

**Ambos: **EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO! NÃO CHEGOU NÃO! CHEGUEI SIM! NÃO CHEGOU NADA!

Confesso que achei aquela cena patética, mas também muito familiar: eles agiam como a Rainbow Dash. Resolvi interromper antes que a situação ficasse pior e ambos começassem a se bater.

**Eu: **Ahn... querem alguma coisa?

Um dos pégasus, que percebi ser fêmea, se pronunciou primeiro.

**Pégasus: **Isso depende. Você é Applejack?

**Eu: **Pode apostar que sou. E você é...

**Pégasus: **Sou Tonya, e este é Craig. Viemos pelo trabalho. Bom, na verdade Craig que veio pelo trabalho. Eu vim apenas "vigiá-lo".

**Rainbow Dash:** *sorriso maroto* Pelo que vejo, você não confia muito em seu namorado.

**Tonya: ***aparentando indignação* Não somos namorados!

**Craig: **Ela está certa. Eu me daria um soco antes de namorar essa aí.

**Eu: **Nesse caso, vou te mostrar o trabalho, Craig. Rainbow Dash, por que você e a Tonya não disputam um jogo de ferraduras?

**Rainbow Dash: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Tonya: **Eu não sou muito boa de pontaria, mas um jogo não vai me matar.

Normal P.O.V.

Ao mesmo tempo, na biblioteca de Ponyville, Léo e Elliot ajudavam Twilight no lugar de Spike, que estava gripado e não conseguia nem levantar da cama.

Twilight P.O.V.

Confesso que achei aqueles dois pôneis, Léo e Elliot, bem interessantes. Léo era o unicórnio mais tranquilo que eu já vi, enquanto que Elliot, de tão tímido, parecia a versão masculina da Fluttershy.

Enquanto eles guardavam os livros nas prateleiras, eu me concentrava na leitura de um feitiço, até ser cutucada por um casco. Pela tremedura da cutucada, só podia ser Elliot, e tive certeza disso ao me virar.

**Elliot: **Twi-Twilight, eu... eu posso...

Ao notar que ele estava segurando um livro, entendi logo o que ele queria.

**Eu: **Você quer o livro emprestado? Pode ficar à vontade!

Elliot curvou a cabeça, me agradecendo silenciosamente, antes de voltar ao trabalho. Não sei o porquê dele ter escolhido justo aquele livro, mas dei de ombros. Se ele gostava, não era meu problema.

Léo P.O.V.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Por que o Elliot tinha pedido um livro emprestado à Twilight? Eu nem sabia que ele gostava de ler! Mas quando o grupo se encontrou ocasionalmente, decidi deixar o assunto pra mais tarde, já que era hora do almoço.

No meio do papo, Elliot pediu um minuto de atenção, mas, pela cara dele, não foi fácil pedir isso.

**Lewis: **Aconteceu alguma coisa, Elliot? Porque para pedir nossa atenção, coisa que eu não lembro de você ter feito antes, deve ser importante.

Elliot concordou com a cabeça, antes de respirar fundo e soltar uma frase que surpreendeu até a mim.

**Elliot: **Eu achei uma forma de voltarmos pra casa.

Alice P.O.V.

Elliot havia encontrado uma forma de voltarmos pra casa? Essa sim que foi uma notícia surpreendente! E ele não precisou explicar nada: simplesmente colocou um livro sobre a mesa. Léo, usando a magia de seu chifre, folheou o livro até a página indicada por Elliot e o leu em voz alta.

Confesso que, no início, achei aquele assunto escrito no livro um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Era muito improvável que aquilo fosse real! Mas tentar não custava nada, certo?

**Eu: **Mas precisamos tentar agora? Temos tempo! Nem conhecemos Ponyville direito ainda!

**Lewis: **E eu ainda preciso pegar meu cachecol com a Rarity.

**Tonya: **É, vocês têm razão. Esperar um pouco não vai nos matar.


	8. Chapter 8

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Eu não garanto que Tonya e Craig serão um casal, viu? Mas podem apostar em LewisxAlice.

**Capítulo 8.**

Pinkie Pie P.O.V.

O plano inicial era fazer uma festa de boas vindas para Tonya e Lewis, mas a ideia ficou melhor ainda quando eu descobri que eles moravam com mais 4 pôneis, chamados Leonardo, Craig, Alice e Elliot. Com a ajuda dos amigos, a festa foi preparada.

A cara dos pôneis, quando chegaram em casa, foi igual a da Twilight quando se mudou para Ponyville e também recebeu uma festa surpresa de boas vindas.

**Eu: **Surpresa!

Tonya P.O.V.

Apesar de termos ficado bem surpresos com a festa preparada em nossa casa, logo desencanamos e decidimos curtir. Afinal, festas eram proibidas no internato, e eu não ia a uma há muito tempo.

Enquanto eu dançava, demorei pra perceber quando Pinkie foi até mim e começamos a conversar.

**Pinkie: **Tonya, você é uma pégasus de tanta sorte... mora numa casa com quatro pôneis lindos!

**Eu: **Se você diz que é sorte, quem sou eu pra reclamar?

**Pinkie: **Então... você e o Lewis não são namorados?

Olhei para Lewis, que dançava com Alice, antes de me virar de volta e responder.

**Eu: **Não. Ele é um pônei legal, eu gosto dele... mas somos amigos e nada mais. Sem falar que ele, embora tente disfarçar, é apaixonado pela Alice, e ela por ele. Nunca poderia me meter entre eles.

**Pinkie: **Oh. Mas ainda tem 3 pôneis lindos disponíveis! Que tal o Craig?

Desta vez, olhei para Craig, que estava dando em cima da Rarity, mas não consegui deixar de escapar um riso quando ele levou um fora logo depois.

**Eu: **Fora de cogitação. Somos rivais e eu prefiro que continuemos assim.

**Pinkie: **E o Léo?

Logo em seguida, olhei para Léo, que conversava com a unicórnio chamada Twilight Sparkle.

**Eu: **Somos irmãos. Mas como não temos ligação de sangue e somos muito próximos... hum... deixo em "talvez".

**Pinkie: **Deixa o Elliot em "talvez" também?

E por último, olhei para Léo, que estava recebendo apoio da pégasus Rainbow Dash num jogo de colocar o rabo no pônei.

**Eu: **Não sei. O Elliot é legal, mas é tímido demais pra mim. Podemos falar de outra coisa, Pinkie?

Pinkie não me respondeu, e eu demorei pra perceber que ela estava olhando pro meu flanco.

**Eu: **Algum problema?

**Pinkie: **Você é uma boa cantora, não?

**Eu: **As pesso... pôneis dizem que sim. Por quê?

**Pinkie: **Então vem fazer um dueto comigo no Karaokê!

Não tive tempo de dizer nada: Pinkie já foi me puxando.

Léo P.O.V.

**Twilight: **Quer dizer então que você gosta de tecnologia?

**Eu: **Sim. Mas ainda preciso treinar minha magia. Você é boa nisso, não?

**Twilight: **Sim, mas ainda sou aprendiz. Eu posso te emprestar uns livros de magia, se quiser.

**Eu: **Eu agradeceria muito.

Twilight era uma unicórnio muito legal, e como ambos tínhamos em comum o gosto por livros, eu tinha certeza de que seríamos bons amigos. Mas por causa da conversa, demoramos pra perceber que minha irmã tinha subido no palco com a pônei chamada Pinkie Pie.

**Pinkie: **Atenção, pessoal: Tonya e eu vamos fazer um dueto!

Qualquer um teria ficado sem jeito com essa declaração, mas não minha irmã: ela já era acostumada a cantar na frente dos outros. Com nossa atenção, as duas começaram.

**Tonya: **É raro achar amiga assim

**Pinkie: **Você está sempre lá, torcendo por mim

**Tonya: **Nós temos tanto pra falar,  
Você faz tudo melhorar,

**Pinkie: **Minhas piadas, as palhaçadas,  
Te fazem gargalhar,

**Ambas: **Tudo o que eu quero pedir,  
É o que te faça sorrir  
É que cultivemos pra sempre essa união  
Sigamos sonhando assim  
Eu cantarei por você e você por mim...

Oh,oh,oh  
A nossa canção

Elas não cantaram a música toda, mas eu a reconheci assim mesmo: Tonya costumava cantá-la com sua melhor amiga... antes de nos mudarmos e as duas perderem contato.

Acho que tinha grandes chances da Pinkie virar a nova melhor amiga da minha irmã.

* * *

Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.


	9. Chapter 9

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.

**Capítulo 9.**

Léo P.O.V.

Durante a festa, havíamos combinado de ir ao local onde acharíamos a primeira peça de nosso "quebra-cabeça particular", que nos ajudaria a voltar pra casa, mas decidimos ir no final da tarde. A própria Princesa Celéstia havia nos avisado que a floresta Everfree podia ser muito perigosa.

Logo, chegamos a uma escultura de pedra, com uma porta onde estava o que procurávamos.

**Alice: **Elliot, o livro diz como podemos abrir a porta?

Elliot folheou o livro da biblioteca, até achar o que procurava e responder.

**Elliot: **Sim: cantoria.

**Craig: ***incrédulo* Cantoria? Devemos cantar pra esta porta abrir? Não pode ser tão fácil assim!

**Elliot: ***ainda olhando o livro* Não é. Este círculo na porta irá abrí-la, mas ela deverá gostar da música cantada. Se isso acontecer, irá iluminar aos poucos, até a porta abrir.

**Lewis: **Uma cantoria é a resposta... teoria interessante. Tonya, deixamos isso em suas mãos.

**Tonya: ***espantada* Nas minhas? Por quê?

**Eu: **Ele está certo, Tonya! Você tem uma voz incrível!

Tonya ficou convencida e começou a cantar, mas eu logo percebi que uma voz incrível não era o bastante pra fazer a porta abrir, pois o círculo não estava reagindo. Nem depois de muitas tentativas de Tonya.

A coisa começou a ficar feia mesmo quando Alice e Tonya começaram a discutir, com Lewis e Elliot tentando separá-las e Craig só olhando. Pelo jeito, ele adorava ver brigas. Mas como a briga foi cheia de palavrões, melhor não reproduzí-la nesta fic.

**Eu: ***cantando* Todo mundo, que confusão

Sou tão burro, devia ter dito

De meu invento, e olhem onde eu os meti

Mas agora se foi para sempre

Mas eu acho que não importa

Porque eu tinha todos vocês bem ali

Eu, eu tinha vocês lá comigo, meus amigos

Se é que são meus amigos

Eu havia cantado aquilo só por acaso, mas não havia percebido até ouvir a voz de Craig.

**Craig: **Talent, não para! A porta está gostando da sua música!

Tonya P.O.V.

Nunca pensei que meu irmão fosse capaz de fazer a porta reagir. Não que ele cantasse muito mal, mas ele nunca demontrou interesse por música antes. Mesmo assim, continuou a cantar. Afinal, a porta tinha que abrir, certo?

**Léo: **O que eu sou pra vocês?

Uma piada, irmão, companheiro

O que eu sou pra vocês?

Por eu ser mais jovem me olham rasteiro

Vocês acham que é só propaganda

Eu queria a gente juntos pra tocar como banda

A noite passada foi só diversão

Eu até gostei que as duas perderam a razão, e brigaram

Apesar dele ter falado da minha briga com a Alice minutos atrás, eu e os outros não ficamos parados e improvisamos instrumentos para acompanhá-lo em sua cantoria. De segunda mão, mas foram instrumentos.

**Léo: **Vocês são a-a-a-a-a galera mais divertida neste mundo

Vocês são a-a-a-a-a galera mais divertida neste mundo

Pode acredita-a-a-a-ar que eu estou falando de vocês duas

E vocês três

Eu vou cantar uma canção pra vocês

E me recuso que ela seja falsa

O que eu sou pra vocês?

**Léo e Alice: **Uma piada, irmão, companheiro

**Léo: **O que eu sou pra vocês?

Por eu ser mais jovem me olham rasteiro

Vocês acham que é só propaganda

Eu queria a gente juntos pra tocar como banda

Me esquecer da confusão em que eu nos meti

E lembrar das refeições que com vocês comi, bem ali

**Léo e Alice: **Vocês são a-a-a-a-a galera mais divertida neste mundo

Vocês são a-a-a-a-a galera mais divertida neste mundo

**Léo: **Pode acredita-a-a-a-ar que eu estou falando de vocês duas

E vocês três

Eu vou cantar uma canção pra vocês

E me recuso que ela seja falsa

Não tem erro

Não sera uma canção tão tão tão real

Que vai fazer essa poooooorta quebrar

E a porta realmente quebrou, revelando um simples pedaço de papel enrolado. Era o que parecia, até Elliot consultar o livro.

**Elliot: **Este papel, que na verdade é um mapa, revelará a localização das pedras místicas que devemos encontrar, mas somente quando estivermos perto delas. Uma vez que as pedras estiverem juntas, devemos recitar um poema escrito aqui no livro e aparecerá algo que nos concederá um desejo.

**Alice: ***empolgada* Tipo um gênio da lâmpada?

**Elliot: **O que é, o livro não fala. Mas realizará qualquer desejo que pedirmos.

**Lewis: **O único desejo que quero neste momento é sair desta floresta antes que fique mais perigosa ainda.

Não pensamos duas vezes antes de fazermos isso, voltando pra casa. Seria uma procura grande pelas pedras, mas quem estava com pressa? Eu é que não.


	10. Chapter 10

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.

**Capítulo 10.**

Lewis P.O.V.

No dia seguinte, decidi buscar meu cachecol na butique da Rarity. Eu deveria ter ido buscá-lo no dia anterior, mas com os planos de ir à floresta Everfree, acabei esquecendo.

Quando cheguei ao local, fui recebido por uma voz que, sem dúvida, não era da Rarity.

**Voz: **Quer alguma coisa, moço?

**Eu: **Eu deixei meu cachecol aqui para a Rarity consertar. Ele já está pronto?

**Voz: **Ah, tá sim! Só um minutinho, moço.

Segundos depois, ela trouxe meu cachecol. Nem precisei perguntar as cores dele pra saber que era o meu: passava tanto tempo com ele que conhecia sua textura de cor e salteado.

**Voz: **O senhor não é Lewis Martin?

**Eu: **Eu mesmo, em carne e osso. Mas como sabe disso?

**Voz: **Minha irmã Rarity fala muito de você. Eu sou Sweet Belle, é um prazer.

**Eu: **Prazer em conhecê-la também.

Alice P.O.V.

No dia seguinte ao "passeio" à floresta Everfree, estranhei Lewis estar ausente no café da manhã e perguntei por ele.

**Léo: **Ele foi buscar o cachecol dele na butique da Rarity.

Confesso que não gostei desta resposta. Desconfio que Rarity tem certo interesse em Lewis desde que se conheceram, e saber que estão juntos não me agrada nem um pouco.

Antes que eu falasse alguma coisa, Lewis chegou em casa, já usando o cachecol.

**Craig: **E aí, deu tudo certo? A Rarity perguntou por mim?

**Lewis: **Sim, deu tudo certo. E não, ela não perguntou por você. Na verdade, ela nem estava na butique. A irmãzinha dela foi quem me atendeu.

**Tonya: **E a Rarity foi aonde?

**Lewis: **Por incrível que pareça, ela foi jogar boliche com as amigas.

**Eu: ***olhos brilhando* Você disse boliche?

Não o deixei responder: usando a magia de meu chifre, levitei todo mundo pra fora. Nunca tinha jogado boliche e estava doida pra experimentar.

Tonya P.O.V.

Ao chegarmos à pista de boliche, logo avistamos Rarity, junto com suas amigas: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, a unicórnio Twilight Sparkle, que meu irmão tinha falado outro dia, e uma pégasus tão tímida quanto Elliot. Se eu não estava enganada, o nome dela era Fluttershy.

Nem bem chegamos e já fomos nos dividindo: Craig foi paquerar a Rarity outra vez, Léo foi falar com Twilight, e Alice e Lewis foram testar a mira com as bolas de boliche. Só ficamos Elliot e eu, em silêncio... até que eu notei algo e o quebrei.

**Eu: **Elliot, por que o mapa está brilhando?

Elliot tirou o mapa do bolso de seu colete, antes de desenrolá-lo. Havia um ponto brilhando no mapa, e era exatamente a pista de boliche.

**Elliot: **Acho que umas das pedras está aqui.

Tentando ver melhor o local, voei para o teto e olhei para todos os lados. Isso acabou chamando a atenção de todo mundo, e o grupo voltou a se reunir, também ajudando a procurar.

**Léo: ***apontando o casco* Ali! Já vi a pedra! Está na mochila da Rarity!

**Eu: ***bufando* Ai, que ótimo. Como vamos pegá-la? A Rarity vai achar que a estamos roubando!

**Alice: **Vamos pedir pra ela, ué! A mochila está cheia de pedras. Qual será o problema da Rarity ficar com uma a menos?

Dando de ombros, fomos pedir a pedra.

Rarity P.O.V.

Conversava com Twilight quando percebi Lewis e seus amigos se aproximando. Foi uma surpresa quando perguntaram se poderiam ficar com a pedra brilhante que eu tinha encontrado dias atrás.

Apesar de ser apenas uma pedra, fiquei receosa em dá-la. Era uma das pedras mais bonitas que eu tinha encontrado.

Foi aí que tive uma ideia: se estávamos numa pista de boliche, por que não fazer uma aposta?

**Eu: **Eu proponho uma partida de boliche: vocês contra minhas amigas e eu. Se ganharem, a pedra é toda de vocês. Sem falar no troféu, é claro.

Percebi que os pôneis ficaram pensativos e se reuniram para discutir a proposta. Segundos depois, a pégasus Tonya respondeu pelo grupo.

**Tonya: **Nós aceitamos. Mas o que vai acontecer se vocês ganharem? Vão querer apenas o troféu?

**Eu: **Elas sim. Quanto a mim, eu quero... o Lewis!

Lewis P.O.V.

**Tonya: **Nós aceitamos. Mas o que vai acontecer se vocês ganharem? Vão querer apenas o troféu?

**Rarity: **Elas sim. Quanto a mim, eu quero... o Lewis!

Quando ouvi a resposta da Rarity, pensei ter ouvido mal: ela queria a mim?

**Rarity: **Uns meses atrás, eu me interessei pelo sobrinho da Princesa Celéstia, mas descobri que ele era um grande idiota. Quando conheci o Lewis, fiquei interessada novamente. Se vencermos, o Lewis vai se casar comigo.

Depois disso, não ouvi mais nada. Acabei perdendo a consciência e desmaiei.


	11. Chapter 11

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.

**Capítulo 11.**

Twilight P.O.V.

Quando Rarity contou da aposta que fez, fiquei surpresa. Tudo bem que era comum fazer apostas no boliche, mas eu nunca vi alguém apostar a mão de um pônei antes! Quando perguntei o porquê disso, Rarity disse algo do tipo "Na guerra e no amor vale tudo".

**Eu: **Mas isso é um absurdo, Rarity! Não pode obrigar um pônei a se casar. Não era mais fácil dar a tal pedra que eles querem?

**Rarity: **Infelizmente, não. Um pônei de Canterlot viu a pedra e disse que me pagaria bem se eu fizesse uma joia com ela. Se eu entregá-la de graça, terei prejuízo! Nada mais justo competir pela joia.

Decidi não falar mais nada. Rarity era teimosa quando queria, e eu não poderia mudar a opinião dela tão facilmente. Uma vez que todas concordaram, Rarity foi falar com a irmã do Léo, Tonya.

**Rarity: **Três contra três. Caso aconteça alguma coisa, um substitui o outro.

**Tonya: **De acordo. Quem joga primeiro no seu time?

**Rarity: **Rainbow Dash, Applejack e Pinkie Pie. E vocês?

Novamente, os seis se reuniram, antes de Tonya dar a resposta.

**Tonya: **Léo, Craig e eu.

Uma vez decidido, ambas bateram os cascos um no outro, com olhares sérios e competitivos.

Elliot P.O.V.

Apesar de estarmos com uma pressão maior pra ganhar, já que competíamos também pro Lewis não deixar a vida de solteiro tão cedo, não estávamos indo mal. Tonya e Craig eram atléticos e com boa pontaria, mesmo sem poder usar as asas (usar asas e magia era proibido no jogo), e Léo não era tão forte, mas também acertava os pinos, deixando, no máximo, um de pé.

Eu rezava pra que não acontecesse nada com eles: eram os melhores jogadores que nós tínhamos. Eu nem quero imaginar o que vai ser da gente se eu, a Alice ou o Lewis tivermos que jogar.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie também eram boas. Nosso placar não era muito diferente do delas: ás vezes elas estavam na frente, e ás vezes era a gente. Tudo estava equilibrado por enquanto, até que...

**Tonya: **AAAAHHHH!

... ocorreu um apagão por uns segundos e Tonya gritou de susto. Quando as luzes voltaram, ela estava desmaiada no chão, com a bola caída ao seu lado. Pelo visto, ela jogou a bola pra cima por causa do susto e a mesma caiu na cabeça.

Resumindo: Tonya teve que sair do jogo e, pro meu azar, tive que entrar em seu lugar.

Alice P.O.V.

Com a saída de Tonya, as coisas complicaram pro nosso lado. Elliot não era um jogador muito bom, e quase acertou a minha cabeça ao tentar um arremesso. Eu tentava me convencer que as coisas iam melhorar, mas o Lewis choramingando do meu lado não ajudava.

**Lewis: **Que desastre. Já posso ouvir os sinos da igreja.

Foi aí que, pela primeira vez, eu perdi a paciência.

**Eu: ***puxando Lewis pelo cachecol* Lewis, agora já chega! Tá certo que você não quer se casar, mas choramingar não está ajudando em nada! Você não quer se casar? Então não vai se casar! Confie na gente, Lewis: não vamos deixar você se casar contra a sua vontade!

Fazendo o meu discurso, demorei pra perceber que Craig havia se machucado e foi mancando para o banco em que estávamos, o que significava que era minha vez de substituí-lo. Quando estava indo jogar, senti Lewis segurando meu casco.

**Lewis: **Alice... boa sorte.

Lábios quentinhos...

Rarity P.O.V.

Não consegui evitar de arregalar os olhos com o que vi: quando a unicórnio Alice estava indo jogar, Lewis a beijou! Lewis beijou aquela unicórnio na boca!

**Voz: **Pinkie Pie estava certa, afinal.

Olhei para o lado e notei Twilight, que também olhava a cena.

**Eu: **Do que está falando?

**Twilight: **Pinkie contou que a Tonya disse pra ela que a Alice gosta do Lewis. E ele também gosta dela. Rarity, quer mesmo continuar com isso? Sabe que eles não vão ficar bem se o Lewis se casar contigo contra a sua vontade.

Olhando Alice indo jogar, com um olhar determinado, percebi que Twilight estava certa: os dois tinham uma ligação muito forte, e eu não poderia quebrá-la por causa de uma aposta. Poderia ficar com um enorme prejuízo em meu negócio, mas faria a coisa certa.

**Eu: **PAREM!

Como esperado, todo mundo olhou surpreso pra mim, principalmente quando eu peguei a pedra que eles queriam com a magia de meu chifre e a entreguei para uma surpresa Alice.

**Eu: **Tome. Ela é toda sua e de seus amigos.

**Alice: ***chocada* Mas... mas por que está dando isso pra nós? O jogo nem terminou ainda!

Cheguei perto dela e cochichei em seu ouvido.

**Eu: **Posso perder a pedra, mas ficaria pior ainda se você perdesse seu namorado por causa de uma aposta. Cuide bem do Lewis, Alice. Ele merece.

Com um sorriso leve, me afastei, deixando uma Alice levemente corada pra trás.


	12. Chapter 12

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.

**Capítulo 12.**

Alice P.O.V.

Uma semana depois do jogo de boliche, durante a manhã, havíamos dormido demais, então tomei a iniciativa de acordar todo mundo. Apesar do beijo que aconteceu no boliche, Lewis e eu não falamos sobre o assunto depois. Estávamos agindo normalmente um com o outro, e, por enquanto, estava tudo bem entre nós.

Com exceção do Léo, que já tinha acordado, fomos para a cozinha. Não sabíamos onde Léo estava, até ver um bilhete deixado por ele em cima da mesa. Craig foi mais rápido e puxou o bilhete com o casco, antes de lê-lo em voz alta.

**Craig: **"Queridos amigos, acordei cedo e decidi dar uma volta em Ponyville, só pra relaxar. Talvez eu almoce na cidade, mas como eu não sabia se vocês acordariam a tempo pro almoço, deixei uma lasanha na geladeira. É só colocá-la no micro-ondas. Assinado, Léo.

PS: Levei o mapa comigo. Quem sabe eu não ache uma das pedras durante o passeio?".

**Tonya: **Esse meu irmãozinho não tem jeito mesmo.

**Lewis: **Devemos ir atrás dele?

**Tonya: **Acho que não será necessário. Léo pode ser mais novo que a gente, mas sabe se cuidar.

**Eu: **Se você diz... quem quer ser meu cobaia nos meus treinos de magia?

Mal eu perguntei isso, todo mundo saiu correndo.

**Eu: **Se não queriam, era só terem dito! Voltem aqui!

Léo P.O.V.

Apesar de ser perto da hora do almoço, não havia muitos pôneis na rua, então caminhava tranquilo. Minha caminhada só foi interrompida quando ouvi um anúncio, feito por um pônei mais velho.

**Pônei: **Atenção, todos os pôneis: as inscrições para o concurso de soletrar, daqui a três dias, estão abertas! E o vencedor ganhará este lindo troféu!

Não pude negar que parecia interessante. Eu não era um soletrador excelente, mas já tinha ganhado um concurso desse tipo uma vez. Mesmo assim, resolvi deixar passar, até notar o mapa brilhando e abrí-lo. Uma das pedras estava perto do local onde eu estava!

Olhei em volta, procurando a pedra, mas não a via. Provavelmente, estava num lugar onde eu não podia ver com facilidade. Não que isso tenha me impedido.

Havia instalado alguns dispositivos em meus óculos no ano passado, e podia enxergar através das coisas com uma deles. Com isso, descobri onde estava a pedra: dentro do troféu do concurso.

Eu não poderia meter o casco lá dentro e tirar a pedra. Iriam achar que é roubo! A única chance era entrar no concurso, ganhar o troféu e tirar a pedra de dentro dele.

Sem escolha, fui me inscrever.

**Pônei: **E qual é o seu nome, rapazinho?

Quando eu ia responder, fui interrompido por uma voz em tom de deboche.

**Voz: **Está perdendo seu tempo. Não tem chance de vitória.

Normal P.O.V.

Léo virou-se e deu de cara com um pégasus mais velho, acompanhado de uma pégasus que, pelo que Léo deduziu, era sua filha.

**Pégasus mais velho: **Eu sou Connor, e esta é minha filha Sammy. Se eu fosse você, não perdia tempo se inscrevendo. Que chance tem um unicórnio como você?

**Léo: ***sorriso leve* Por que o senhor não vai ver se eu tô lá na esquina?

**Connor: **Que audácia! Onde está o respeito?

**Léo: **Talvez esteja comigo lá na esquina. *virando-se para o pônei responsável pelo concurso* Pode escrever aí: Leonardo Talent.

**Connor: **Se quer se arriscar a pagar mico na frente dos outros, vá em frente. Mas já vou avisando: não tem chance nenhuma contra a minha filha.

Depois disso, os dois pégasus foram embora, enquanto eram observados por Léo. Este não se importava muito com ameaças: elas nunca o impediram antes, e não seria agora que o impediriam.


	13. Chapter 13

OBS 1: As músicas que aparecerem nessa fic não são de minha propriedade, ok?

OBS 2: Estou postando imagens dos protagonistas dessa fic na minha página do deviantart. O link da página está no meu profile.

**Capítulo 13.**

Lewis P.O.V.

Como Léo havia dito no bilhete, chegou antes da janta, e já foi logo contando que tinha inscrito a si mesmo num concurso de soletrar para obter a pedra no interior da taça do vencedor. Não consegui disfarçar minha preocupação: as chances de vitória num concurso desses eram muito pequenas!

**Alice: **E você não está com medo, Léo? Se essa tal pégasus Sammy foi tão boa quanto o pai dela disse que é, então você vai ter que enfrentar um páreo duro!

**Léo: **Um pouco de medo, todo mundo tem. Mas eu já venci um concurso de soletrar antes. Tenho chances de vencer de novo.

**Tonya: **Eu não confio muito nesses dois pégasus. O pai da Sammy pode ser capaz de qualquer coisa pra garantir que a filha vença. Devíamos fazer alguma coisa.

**Craig: ***sarcasmo* E qual é a "grande" ideia? Irmos bancar os vigias?

**Todos: **Isso mesmo.

Um sorriso leve escapou de meus lábios quando ouvi Craig dar um suspiro. Pelo jeito, ele deu a ideia de brincadeira, e o pessoal gostou dela.

Tonya P.O.V.

Dias depois, no concurso de soletrar, lá estávamos nós para garantir que não tentariam alguma trapaça com o meu irmão... embora eu não conseguisse imaginar o que poderiam fazer. No máximo, usar comunicadores pra soletrar as palavras.

Eu estava preocupada no início, mas depois que Léo soletrou "otorrinolaringologista" e só restavam 4 pôneis competindo, fiquei confiante de que ele tinha grandes chances de vencer, mesmo que o concurso estivesse sendo transmitido para todas as TVs de Equestria. No intervalo, senti Alice me cutucando.

**Alice: **Tonya, estou indo comprar um suco. Você vem comigo?

**Eu: **Por mim, tudo bem. Rapazes, voltamos logo.

Os mesmos concordaram, antes de nós duas irmos comprar o suco. Entretanto, quando estávamos voltando, uma pégasus passou correndo por nós, e parecia estar chorando. Olhando na direção de onde ela tinha vindo, notamos Léo falando com um pégasus mais velho. Não sabíamos qual era o assunto da conversa, até Léo se pronunciar.

E eu nunca o vi zangado antes.

**Léo: **Pode esquecer, Sr. Connor, não pode me subornar! Eu quero ganhar esse concurso por meus amigos, não pela fama e nem pelo troféu! E não há nada que você possa me dar para que eu saia DESSE CONCURSO!

Nunca fiquei tão orgulhosa. Tanto que até lágrimas saíram de meus olhos.

Sammy P.O.V.

Eu não acredito nisso! Meu pai estava subornando os candidatos para que desistissem de competir! Ele não acreditava que eu pudesse vencer sozinha! Nunca fiquei tão magoada e zangada. Eu fazia tudo por meu pai e ele me aprontava essa? Ah, mas ele ia ver só.

Depois que a pausa terminou, notei que somente eu e o pônei Leonardo continuávamos no concurso. Pelo jeito, os outros dois caíram no suborno do meu pai. Depois que Leonardo soletrou "ressuscitar" corretamente, chegou minha vez. Se eu acertasse, continuaríamos empatados. Se eu errasse, Leonardo seria o vencedor do concurso.

**Apresentador: **Sammy Jonsy, soletre "ressurreição".

**Eu: **Hum... R-E-S-S-U-R-R-E-I-Ç-A-til... *sorriso maroto* ... U?

**Papai: ***na plateia* COMO É?

**Apresentador: **Lamento, Sammy, mas você soletrou errado. A vitória é de Leonardo Talent!

Notei Leonardo comemorando com os amigos, e eu tive que ouvir meu pai reclamar da minha derrota, mas valia a pena. Ele merecia isso por subornar os pôneis e não confiar em mim.

**Voz: **Ei Sammy!

Olhei pra trás e notei Leonardo trotando até mim.

**Leonardo: **Você esqueceu disso.

Pra minha surpresa, ele me estendeu o troféu do concurso.

**Eu: **Eu não posso aceitar, Leonardo. Você ganhou o concurso, não eu.

**Leonardo: **Se seu pai tivesse confiado em você, você não teria que errar a letra de propósito para lhe dar o troco.

Ele sabia que eu tinha errado de propósito? Como?

**Leonardo: **Aliás, eu não queria o troféu, e sim o que tinha dentro dele.

Eu não entendi, mas decidi deixar pra lá. Devia ser importante, e eu não queria ser intrometida e perguntar. Mas não consegui deixar de dar um sorriso leve enquanto via Leonardo se juntar aos amigos pra ir pra casa.

Taí um pônei que vale a pena conhecer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Tonya P.O.V.

Dias depois, numa manhã como todas as outras, aproveitei que era a única acordada para escrever uma nova letra de música. Bom, eu era a única acordada até notar que alguém sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

**Eu: **Bom dia, Lewis.

**Lewis: **Bom dia.

Voltei a bolar a letra de música, mas estranhei que Lewis não falava nada. Só continuava sentado ao meu lado, em silêncio.

**Eu: **Algum problema?

**Lewis: **Papai sempre dizia: "Você quer muito alguma coisa e, quando consegue, não quer mais". Acho que isso se aplica a nós.

**Eu: **O que quer dizer?

**Lewis: **O que vai acontecer quando, depois de juntarmos as pedras, não quisermos mais voltar para nosso lar?

Eu não sabia o que dizer ao Lewis. Isso poderia acontecer, certo? Quer dizer... apesar de não sermos pôneis de verdade, e estarmos longe de casa, alguns de nós até gostavam de Ponyville.

**Lewis: **Tonya, você ainda está aí?

**Eu: **Ah... sim. Eu só estou... com dor nas asas.

Sabia que o Lewis não estranharia a pergunta, já que Craig e eu havíamos nos enroscado numa corrida e machucado feio as asas. Não estavam quebradas, mas não poderíamos voar por alguns dias.

**Lewis: **Isso que dá você e o Craig competirem o tempo todo.

**Eu: **Lewis, sermão agora não, por favor! Aliás, pode me alcançar a pomada na mesa ao seu lado? O médico disse pra eu passar nas asas quando sentir dor.

**Lewis: ***pegando a pomada* Tudo bem, mas... como você irá passar a pomada? Não é o Léo que sempre passa em você?

**Eu: **Sim. *sorriso maroto* Mas já que ele ainda está dormindo...

**Lewis: ***suspirando* Está bem, eu passo a pomada em você. Mas é só desta vez!

**Eu: **Feito.

Alice P.O.V.

Acordei ao ouvir vozes e, ainda sonolenta, fui tomar café. Entretanto, ao entrar na sala, não esperava ver Tonya deitada no sofá com LEWIS massageando as asas dela com uma pomada. Não era o Léo que fazia isso? Por que o Lewis começou a fazer isso de repente?

Eu não estava gostando de ver aquilo. Era como se eu estivesse... com ciúmes! Por que eu não poderia ser uma pégasus e estar no lugar da Tonya, sendo massageada pelo Lewis?

Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude.

**Eu: **Lewis, precisamos conversar.

Usei o tom mais sério que consegui, com o objetivo de amedrontar os dois. E pela cara deles, tinha dado certo.

**Lewis: **E-está bem.

Puxei Lewis pelo casco e saímos dali, passando por Léo, Craig e Elliot no caminho. Eles até chegaram a olhar para nós, mas eu fingi que não tinha visto e continuei puxando Lewis.

Léo P.O.V.

**Eu: ***ajudando Tonya com a pomada* O que aconteceu pra Alice estar tão zangada?

**Tonya: **Acho que ela ficou com ciúmes quando viu o Lewis passando a pomada em mim. Só espero que não briguem muito.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida quando a campainha tocou e Craig foi atender. Eu não pude ver quem era, mas ouvi "entrega para o Senhor Frost".

**Craig: ***após fechar a porta* Chegou um pacote pra você, Elliot.

**Elliot: ***surpreso* P-pra mim?

Elliot abriu o pacote em cima da mesa e nós, em volta dele, estávamos curiosos.

**Tonya: **Ei, que legal! É a coleção de Harry Trotter, versão Pônei de Harry Potter!

**Eu: **Tem um bilhete junto. *lendo o bilhete em voz alta* "Não importa que você e eu não sejamos da mesma espécie, ainda assim acho você o melhor. Me encontre no novo parque de diversões na hora do almoço. Assinado, sua admiradora secreta R.". "R"? Quem é essa?

**Craig: ***armando um escândalo* É O QUE? AGORA A RARITY ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DO ELLIOT? QUANDO DIABOS SERÁ MINHA VEZ?

**Tonya: **Por que você acha que é a Rarity? Ela não é a única pônei em Ponyville que tem o nome começando com "R". E depois, você não tem o direito de impedir a Rarity de gostar de alguém, principalmente quando vocês dois não tem NADA!

**Eu: **Bom, eu não acho que seja a Rarity, mas podemos ir ao parque de diversões também, pra se divertir. Claro que será uma boa ideia deixarmos o Elliot ter privacidade em seu encontro.

**Tonya: **Por falar em encontro, será que a Alice e o Lewis estão bem? Eu não ouço gritos nem nada do tipo.

**Craig: **Eu vou ver.

Craig saiu dali e eu tentei acalmar Elliot, pois ele parecia bem nervoso.

**Elliot: **N-não tem como e-eu não ficar n-nervoso. Nunca tive um e-encontro.

**Eu: **Só seja você mesmo e tudo ficará bem. *notando Craig voltar* E aí?

**Craig: **Estão dormindo. *sorriso maroto* Mas considerando que os dois estão dormindo na mesma cama, acho que avançaram um passo na relação. Em outras palavras, fizeram "aquilo".

**Tonya: ***vermelha de raiva e vergonha* A gente não precisava saber disso, Craig!

**Craig: **Eu sei que não.

Craig caiu na gargalhada, enquanto que nós tentávamos controlar nossa "imaginação fértil".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Elliot P.O.V.

Apesar do pessoal ter me acompanhado até o parque de diversões, confesso que estava muito nervoso. Afinal, eu nunca tive um encontro em meus 16 anos de vida. Eu sequer falei com uma garota direito!

De qualquer forma, torcia pra não ser a Rarity, ou o Craig ficaria berrando no meu ouvido a semana toda.

**Tonya: **Será que sua admiradora vai demorar muito tempo pra vir? Minha barriga já roncou três vezes.

**Eu: **To-tomara... que não...

**Voz: **Oi gente! Como estão?

**Alice: ***virando-se* Oi Rainbow Dash!

**Rainbow Dash: ***sorrindo marotamente* Não vai dar "oi" pra sua admiradora, Elliot?

Silêncio.

**Craig: ***chocado* Você é a "R"?

**Rainbow Dash: **Eu mesma. Espero que não esteja chateado, Elliot.

Não estava. Pelo contrário: até abri um sorriso leve. Podia não ser muito sociável, mas me dava bem com Rainbow Dash.

**Eu: **Nem um pouco.

**Rainbow Dash: **Nesse caso, vamos nos divertir.

Mesmo com os outros nos olhando, deixei Rainbow Dash me puxar pra barraca mais próxima.

Lewis P.O.V.

Uma vez que Elliot e Rainbow Dash foram ter seu encontro, nós fomos comprar algo pra comer. Ao mesmo tempo, olhávamos as atrações do parque. Ou melhor, os outros olhavam.

**Alice: **Olha o tamanho desta abóbora! Não é uma surpresa ela ter vencido a feira.

**Eu: **Ela é muito grande?

**Léo: **Isso depende. Conhece o tamanho de uma bola de basquete?

**Eu: **Sim, mas uma bola de basquete não é muito grande.

**Tonya: **Esse é o tamanho das sementes da abóbora, isso sim! Ei, cadê o Craig?

**Alice: **Não sei. Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!

Craig P.O.V.

Eu ainda não estava com fome, e sabia que teria que esperar um pouco pra me divertir caso comesse, então decidi me divertir primeiro e comer depois. Mas onde me divertiria primeiro?

**Voz: **Raro te encontrar aqui sozinho, Craig!

**Eu: ***virando, sério* Oi, Applejack.

Eu não tinha muito contato com Applejack, mas tinha que admitir: ela era bonita, divertida e atlética. Até mais do que a Tonya. Mas nenhuma das duas ficaria sabendo disso tão cedo.

**Eu: **Não estou sozinho. Os outros foram almoçar. Eu é que decidi me divertir antes de comer.

**Applejack: **Nesse caso, quer ir comigo na roda-gigante? Pensa bem, Craig. Não costumo convidar potros pra se divertirem comigo, muito menos só comigo.

Senti as bochechas esquentarem. Applejack estava querendo ter um encontro, ou algo parecido, comigo? Mesmo que estivesse, não deixaria ela perceber que eu estava corado, então respondi logo.

**Eu: **Por mim, tudo bem.

Léo P.O.V.

Alice, Lewis, Tonya e eu procurávamos por Craig feito loucos, mas confesso que fiquei confuso quando ouvi alguns policiais que aparentavam estar bem preocupados. Espichei o ouvido pra ouvir melhor e entendi algo sobre o Pônei Terrorista ter escondido bombas na roda-gigante do parque.

Não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia o Pônei Terrorista. Twilight havia me contado sobre ele: era um tremendo assassino, e já havia matado diversos pôneis em muitas partes de Equestria.

Ao olhar para a roda-gigante, arregalei os olhos: Craig estava nela com Applejack! Se as bombas explodissem, ele explodiria junto! Ao ouvir os policiais comentando que o Pônei Terrorista estava querendo jogar um "jogo explosivo", fui até eles, determinado.

Quando um de meus amigos estava envolvido, era pessoal.

**Eu: **Eu jogarei!

Applejack P.O.V.

Durante nossa ida na roda-gigante, Craig e eu decidimos bater papo.

**Eu: **Como foi que você e a Tonya machucaram as asas?

**Craig: **Apostamos uma corrida aérea e acabamos nos enroscando, tendo uma queda feia. Felizmente, fomos socorridos a tempo.

**Eu: **Ainda bem! Caso contrário, seus amigos ficariam muito tristes.

**Craig: **É... acho que sim.

**Applejack: **Não são seus amigos lá em baixo?

**Craig: ***olhando pra baixo* São eles sim. Mas por que o Léo está jogando "Paciência do relógio" bem na frente da roda-gigante?

Tonya P.O.V.

Isso era a maior loucura! Tinha bombas na roda-gigante e tínhamos que jogar "Paciência do relógio" para salvar a vida do Craig e dos outros pôneis que estavam no brinquedo?

Ah, mas eu ia matar o Craig por colocar sua vida em risco dessa forma!

Por outro lado, ele não tinha como saber das bombas, então a culpa não era totalmente dele.

**Alice: **Quanto tempo a roda-gigante demorará pra fazer uma volta completa?

**Lewis: **Uns 10 minutos. Depois disso, todas as bombas explodirão. Não quero apressar você, Léo, mas como está indo?

**Léo: **Acabei de completar a primeira hora do jogo.

Elliot P.O.V.

BOOOMMM!

Rainbow Dash e eu levamos um susto quando uma explosão aconteceu. E, pelo som, não era explosão de fogos de artifício.

**Rainbow Dash: **Olha só, Elliot! Está vindo fumaça de lá!

Tirei de meu colete um onóculo que Léo tinha me dado e olhei na direção da explosão, antes de arregalar os olhos, espantado.

**Eu: **O carro 8 da roda-gigante explodiu!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Craig P.O.V.

Nunca levei um susto tão grande em minha vida quando o carro ao lado explodiu. Mas como foi que ele explodiu dessa maneira? Parecia até que tinha...

Foi aí que eu saquei: havia bombas nos carros da roda-gigante! Inclusive no que Applejack e eu estávamos! E por falar nela, tenho certeza de que também percebeu, pois logo começou a gritar por socorro.

**Applejack: **ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! EU NÃO QUERO EXPLODIR!

Então era por isso que Léo e os outros estavam jogando Paciência do relógio. E se o carro 8 tinha explodido, isso significa que Léo havia completado a primeira hora do jogo.

Se ele tirasse quatro cartas de número nove, seria nosso fim!

Léo P.O.V.

A pressão era grande, e até eu, que sempre fui bastante calmo, conseguia sentí-la. Cada vez que eu completava uma hora do jogo, um carro da roda-gigante explodia, sendo que três deles estavam ocupados.

Craig e Applejack estavam no carro 9. E eu já tinha três cartas nove viradas pra cima. Se tirasse mais uma, Craig e Applejack morreriam!

Mais uma hora completada, desta vez com o carro 5 explodindo. Ao mesmo tempo, Elliot e Rainbow Dash chegavam ao local onde estávamos. Pelo jeito, até eles ouviram a explosão.

**Elliot: **O-o que está h-havendo?

Enquanto eu jogava, e explodia outro carro da roda-gigante, Tonya contava tudo para os dois.

**Rainbow Dash: **Mas o Craig não é um pégasus como eu? Por que ele e a Applejack não voam de lá?

**Alice: **Craig e Tonya machucaram as asas numa corrida que fizeram. Se o Craig tentar voar carregando a Applejack, os dois vão sofrer uma queda feia.

**Tonya: **E se o Léo não terminar o jogo antes da roda-gigante dar uma volta completa, todos os carros irão explodir.

**Eu: ***falando sarcasticamente* Obrigado, Tonya. Agora me sinto bem mais calmo.

Elliot P.O.V.

Se a situação já não estivesse difícil, o mapa que eu carregava em meu colete estava brilhando, o que significava que havia uma das pedras por perto. Sem dúvida: o mundo gostava de brincar conosco.

Ao mesmo tempo, Léo tinha destruído o carro número 12. E só tínhamos mais 4 minutos para ganhar o jogo.

**Tonya: **Não adianta! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, um carro ocupado vai explodir! Alguém aí sabe como terminar o jogo?

**Lewis: **Eu jogava este jogo antes de ficar cego, então conheço as regras. Só existe uma forma de acabar o jogo: Léo tem que conseguir as quatro cartas de número 13.

**Léo: **Tomara que seja isso. Eu já tenho duas cartas de número 13. Mas se eu tirar a última carta 9 antes disso...

Todo mundo engoliu em seco. Tudo bem que o Craig não era a melhor pessoa, ou pônei, do mundo, mas nem ele merecia morrer numa explosão. Torcia para o Léo ganhar esse jogo, tanto que abri um sorriso quando ele tirou a terceira carta de número 13.

Só mais uma e todos na roda-gigante estariam salvos!

Applejack P.O.V.

Eu estava apavorada. De todas as formas que já imaginei pra morrer, explodir não estava na minha lista. Mas já que eu morreria deste jeito mesmo, resolvi fazer algo antes do último minuto terminar.

**Eu: **Craig.

**Craig: **Huh?

**Eu: **Já que vamos morrer desta forma tão patética, vou aproveitar a última oportunidade que tenho pra fazer isso.

**Craig: **Isso o quê?

Sem responder, eu o puxei pela jaqueta e o beijei nos lábios. Provavelmente ele ficou chocado com meu ato, mas não liguei. Queria fazer isso antes de "partir".

Entretanto, gritos fizeram eu interromper o beijo, e tanto Craig quanto eu olhamos pra baixo. Estavam comemorando! Conseguiram acabar com o plano do vilão!

Normal P.O.V.

Uma vez que Léo venceu o jogo, os guardas evacuaram todos os carros da roda-gigante.

**Léo: **Craig, que bom que você está bem! Estávamos preocupados!

**Craig: ***surpreso* É... é sério? Estavam preocupados comigo?

**Tonya:** *sorriso maroto* É claro que estávamos, seu bobalhão. Antes de sabermos qual de nós dois é o melhor, você não pode ir embora.

Mesmo não sendo a frase que esperava, Craig deu um sorriso leve, enquanto era abraçado pelos amigos.

**Policial: **Achei esta pedra estranha num dos carros.

**Léo: **Se eu consertar a roda-gigante, podemos ficar com ela?

**Policial: **O conserto por uma simples pedra? Com certeza!

Se os policiais soubessem... Mas não seriam nossos heróis que contariam.

**Rainbow Dash: ***confusa* Ué, que estranho!

**Applejack: **O quê é estranho?

**Rainbow Dash: **Não tinha um pônei no carro 13? E como foi que este não explodiu?

**Applejack: **Acho que o falso refém era o terrorista.

Applejack, você não sabe o quanto está certa. Ao mesmo tempo, um pouco longe deles, o misterioso pônei terrorista observava o grupo. Mais precisamente, a pedra que estava com eles.

**Pônei: **Então eles acharam uma das pedras mágicas, hein? Se aquele pônei terrestre tem o mapa que as localiza, então eles devem ter as outras pedras que preciso. Parece que haverá uma mudança de planos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16.**

Lewis P.O.V.

Dias depois do incidente na roda-gigante, os rapazes e eu nos arrumávamos para uma festa, cujo anfitrião era o talvez-futuro-cunhado do Craig, Big macintosh. Estranhei ele não ter convidado as meninas também, mas as mesmas pareceram não ter se importado: planejavam fazer uma festa do pijama enquanto estivéssemos fora.

Uma vez que estávamos prontos, descemos as escadas que levavam aos quartos, encontrando as meninas já de pijama.

**Alice: **Divirtam-se, rapazes! E não esqueçam de trazer alguma lembrança da festa pra nós.

**Tonya: **Não prefere usar lentes de contato pra ir à festa, Léo?

**Léo: **De jeito nenhum! Eu adoro meus óculos!

**Craig: **Deve amar mesmo, pra usar um par tão grande.

Léo não pareceu muito incomodado com o que Craig disse, apenas ouvi ele dar um suspiro, minutos antes de deixarmos a casa e irmos à festa.

Tonya P.O.V.

Uma hora depois dos rapazes deixarem a casa, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack e Rarity chegaram para nossa festa do pijama. Alice e eu havíamos convidado Pinkie Pie e Fluttershy também, mas as duas não puderam vir.

De qualquer forma, a festa seria legal assim mesmo.

**Twilight: **O que faremos primeiro?

**Eu: **Que tal... guerra de travesseiros?

E não foi só isso que fizemos. Alice tinha experiência com festas do pijama, então esta teve de tudo: guerra de travesseiros, filme de terror (Rainbow Dash trouxe o filme "Pôneistein"), lanche noturno... E no final, um jogo de verdade ou desafio.

**Alice: **Twilight, verdade ou desafio?

**Twilight: **Verdade.

**Alice: ***sorriso maroto* Twilight... qual é o pônei por quem você está caidinha?

**Todas: **Uuuhhh...

**Twilight: ***vermelha* Bem... eu... ahn...

CRÁS! BLAM!

Os barulhos estranhos no andar de baixo fizeram a gente engolir em seco. Se fossem os rapazes, eles diriam algo do tipo "Meninas, chegamos!"! Eles saberiam que ficamos acordadas até tarde numa festa do pijama.

Mesmo com medo, descemos até o andar de baixo e levamos um susto: estava tudo revirado!

**Alice: **Tonya, as pedras! Elas sumiram!

Rarity P.O.V.

**Alice: **Tonya, as pedras! Elas sumiram!

Quando Alice disse isso e apontou uma cesta em cima da mesa, fiquei bastante confusa. E eu não era a única: Rainbow Dash, Twilight e Applejack também não estavam entendendo nada.

**Twilight: **Do que é que vocês estão falando? Que pedras?

**Tonya: **A gente explica: lembram daquela pedra do boliche?

**Eu: **Aquela que eu dei quando perdemos?

**Tonya: **Essa mesma. Em resumo: estamos juntando 5 pedras como essas para voltamos pra casa. Guardávamos as três que juntamos naquela cesta, mas alguém entrou aqui e as roubou.

**Rainbow Dash: **Como vocês localizaram as pedras nas últimas três vezes?

**Alice: **Com um mapa. Mas o Elliot que o carrega sempre.

**Tonya: ***girando os olhos* Isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Por que os meninos tinham, logo hoje, que ir à uma festa do Big Macintosh?

**Applejack: **Uma festa do meu irmão? Meu irmão não fez festa nenhuma!

**Tonya e Alice: ***chocadas* COMO?

Alice P.O.V.

Se o que a Applejack disse era verdade, então os rapazes caíram numa cilada! Mas quem era o responsável por essa cilada?

**Eu: **Aposto que quem roubou as pedras foi o mesmo que mandou os rapazes à uma festa falsa. E nós temos que salvá-los.

**Rarity: **E como faremos isso, querida? Nós nem sabemos onde foi essa tal festa falsa!

**Tonya: **Se conheço bem o meu irmão, ele preferiu decorar o endereço da festa em vez de levar o convit... ah, está ali.

Todas nós percebemos quando Tonya puxou o que procurava com o casco: um convite pra festa.

**Tonya: **Meu irmão realmente não muda. Alguém conhece o endereço do convite?

Rarity levitou o convite com o chifre e o leu.

**Rarity: **Eu conheço. Está localizado na floresta Everfree.

**Applejack: **Então vamos, parceiras! Os rapazes precisam de nós.

Uma vez que trocamos de roupa, trotamos para o endereço do convite, esperando que não fosse tarde demais.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Craig P.O.V.

Eu devia ter desconfiado. Eu REALMENTE devia ter desconfiado. Big Macintosh é pônei de fazenda! Por que diabos ele faria uma festa social?

Infelizmente, percebemos a farsa tarde demais, e agora estávamos amarrados e amordaçados dentro de uma cabana velha, enquanto um pônei maluco, que descobrimos ser o pônei terrorista que quase me matou, estava com as pedras, tentando invocar o pônei gênio... ou seja lá qual for o nome da criatura que estava tentando invocar.

**Terrorista: **AGORA JÁ CHEGA! * agarrando Elliot pelo rabo* DIGA COMO AS PEDRAS FUNCIONAM!

**Elliot: **NUNCA!

Apesar de ter sido a primeira vez que vi, e ouvi, o Elliot gritar, acho que ele escolheu a hora errada pra fazer isso, principalmente quando o terrorista, que era um unicórnio, apontou o chifre com a magia ativada pro meu pescoço.

**Terrorista: **É melhor dizer, senão eu vou terminar o que comecei! Será que seu amigo sobreviverá desta vez?

Elliot P.O.V.

Eu estava num grande dilema.

Se eu não contasse como as pedras funcionavam, ele não realizaria seu desejo (que, vindo de um pônei ambicioso, podia ser qualquer coisa), mas meus amigos pagariam por isso. Mas se eu contasse, meus amigos escapariam com vida, mas Equestria inteira poderia estar em perigo.

**Terrorista: ***aproximando mais o chifre do pescoço de Craig* DIGA! OU EU MATO SEU AMIGO AQUI E AGORA!

**Eu: **POESIA! TEM QUE RECITAR CERTA POESIA!

**Terrorista: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Poesia, hein? Então comece a recitá-la. Eu sei que você conhece a poesia.

Sem escolha, recitei a poesia que libertaria o pônei gênio.

Tonya P.O.V.

Rarity ia na frente, guiando o grupo até o endereço do convite, e nós íamos atrás.

**Applejack: **Será que falta muito?

**Rainbow Dash: ***arregalando os olhos* Ahn... aquilo responde sua pergunta?

Rainbow Dash não era a única com os olhos arregalados. Todas nós ficamos ao ver um pônei enorme aparecendo por trás das árvores, que devia ter kilômetros de altura. Ele foi libertado!

Trotamos mais rápido ainda e chegamos à uma cabana... ou o que sobrou dela, onde podíamos ver os rapazes amarrados e um unicórnio desconhecido diante do enorme pônei, que parecia um gênio da lâmpada. Aparentemente, não haviam nos visto.

**Pônei gênio: **Qual é o seu desejo? Pode pedir qualquer coisa, que eu realizarei.

**Alice: ***cochichando* O que faremos agora?

**Eu: **Eu tenho uma ideia. Alice, você consegue imitar vozes também?

**Alice: **Sem dúvida. Até mesmo de um cantor de ópera.

**Eu: **Então escute meu plano.

Léo P.O.V.

Se eu não estivesse amordaçado, gritaria. Afinal, aquele era o maior pônei, pra não dizer criatura, que eu já vi. Acho que até o ser mais calmo do mundo gritaria se visse aquele pônei.

Agora sim nunca mais voltaríamos pra casa, e ainda teria um psicopata causando terror em Equestria.

**Terrorista: ***falando com o gênio* Eu desejo...

**Voz: **... 6 dispositivos teletransportadores.

Fiquei confuso ao ouvir outra voz idêntica à do terrorista. Como isso era possível?

**Pônei gênio: **Seu desejo é uma ordem.

**Terrorista: **PERAÍ, EU NÃO DISSE NADA!

Mas acho que era tarde demais para ele: o pônei fez sua mágica e seis colares apareceram. Possivelmente, eram os tais teletransportadores.

**Pônei gênio: **Agora que o desejo foi feito, eu me retiro.

O pônei desapareceu, junto com as pedras. Possivelmente, foram parar em outros lugares de Equestria.

**Terrorista: **VOCÊS!

Foi aí que notei que não éramos os únicos ali: as garotas tinham nos achado!

Twilight P.O.V.

**Unicórnio: **VOCÊS DESTRUÍRAM MEUS PLANOS! AGORA EU VOU DESTRUIR VOCÊS!

Felizmente, ele não era o único unicórnio presente que era bom em magia: meu talento especial não era a própria magia à toa, certo?

Eu usei minha magia e o levitei do chão. Claro que não foi tão fácil, pois ele era pesado, mas não precisei segurá-lo por muito tempo: Tonya e Applejack deram um coice em conjunto, fazendo-o "voar" pra bem longe dali. Sem dúvida, ele não criaria problemas tão cedo.

Não depois que o chifre dele quebrou por causa do coice.

**Alice: ***correndo até os outros* Vocês estão bem? Ai, que bom que vocês estão bem!

Tonya P.O.V.

Alice, Rainbow Dash, Twilight e Applejack correram até os rapazes e os desamarraram, antes de lhes tascarem beijos de cinema. Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso leve: gostava de momentos românticos.

**Voz: **Não está com ciúmes?

Virei-me para Rarity, ainda sorrindo.

**Eu: **Nem um pouco. Eles se merecem! E eu estou feliz com eles.

**Rarity: **Só não entendi uma coisa: por que você fez a Alice desejar 6 colares transportadores?

**Eu: **Porque aí poderemos ir pra casa e voltarmos pra visitar Ponyville sempre que pudermos.

**Rarity: **Nossa! E eu achando que o Léo era o cérebro do grupo!

Não pude deixar de rir com esse comentário. Sem dúvida, havia feito a coisa certa ao desejar os colares. E não só porque queria manter os casais juntos.

Podemos ser estrangeiros em Ponyville, mas aventuras é o que não faltará para nós nesta cidade.

FIM!


End file.
